All I Want For Christmas is You!
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: It's Christams for the Ninja Storm Team!


All I Want for Christmas is You!

December 24

It was Christmas Eve, and the rangers were gathered in Ninja Ops. Everyone was busy talking about Christmas Day and how this year it was different for them since they're celebrating on Christmas Eve and not Day like they're used. Well not everyone Dustin wasn't it after all it was he's idea. He was the one that planned everything; he wanted the other to celebrate Christmas like his family on his mom's side. Dustin had called his mom to ask her for some recipes of food they would eat. His mom gave him recipes to many foods, like posole, tamales and buñelos. You could say he wanted his teammates to have a Latin Christmas.

"Does any one know why we're celebrating on Christmas Eve?" Cam asked his fellow teammate. Everyone who was there shook their heads no. Cam looked around the room and noticed that it was quiet in Ninja Ops. "Hang on where's Dustin?" Cam asked.

"He said he was going to get some things while we finished decorating," Shane replied as he smiled at Cam. Cam couldn't help but smile back at his boyfriend. Cam and Shane had been together for some months now.

"What's taking him so long?" Hunter asked impatiently.

"Chill, Hunter," Tori said. "Only Dustin knows what he's doing," she smiled a bit to herself. "I wonder why he just doesn't tell him," she thought to herself, everyone could see how Hunter was crazy about the earth ninja well all expect for the earth ninja himself.

Tori just like everyone else wanted them to get together they were the only single ones of the group, she and Blake had been going out two months after Hunter and Blake joined the team. They had a very health relationship; it was thanks to Dustin that they hooked up. Tori as she remember how chaotic Dustin's plans came out but it worked. Just as she was thinking she heard a crash, she looked to see who it was. She saw Blake on the floor laughing his ass off.

"What happened?" she asked going over to Blake, who has trying to catch his breath.'

"Its Hunter he fell off the latter trying to put the star up and the lanyard fell with him and his all tangled up in it," Blake said in one breath. "Ow!" he said when he felt someone hit him across the head, that didn't help. Blake kept on laughing he had to hold his side.

"Dude it's not funny," Hunter said getting up on the latter again and fixing the lanyard.

"O yes it is," he said, "I just wished I could've taken a picture of it," he said getting up.

"You didn't but I did," Shane said walking up to him and showing him the pic.

"Dude that is priceless," Blake said. Hunter just glared at them as he came down the latter. Cam and Tori just shook their heads as they went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Man what's for dinner, I'm starving," Shane said rubbing his stomach to emphasize his hunger.

"We don't know Dustin just told us to bring cookies and the drinks." Cam said shrugging. Just when he said this they heard a loud bang come from the kitchen.

"What the…" they all said running to the kitchen.

There they saw the earth child picking up the top of a pan.

"O shit," they heard him say. Shane did a cough noise; Dustin turned around and with that boyish smile said, "Busted."

"Yea you are," Cam said, "What were you doing?"

"Well I was trying to surprise y'all with the food, but I guess the top falling gave it away."

"It doesn't matter as long as you brought food," Shane said going over to a big pot to see what was in it. When he opened it he saw some time of soup, "Dude what is this?" he asked trying hard not to make a face.

"Shane don't make a face, its called posole, it really good," Dustin said, "O and before I forget all the food I brought is Mexican." He told them.

The other weren't sure what to it as Dustin started to serve them plates.

"Guys, y'all won't know how the food is unless y'all try it," He said pouring some posole in a bowl and giving it to Cam. Cam was about to it when Dustin stopped him.

"Dude wait, you need to put lemon that essential for this food."

Everyone waited to see Cam's reaction to the soup like food.

"Dustin this is really good." Cam said digging in.

"See I told you," Dustin said getting some other food out.

"And what's that?" Tori asked as she pointed at the plate with what looked like flour in a leaf.

"O this is called tamale, you have to unwrap it, here try some," he said handing her the plate.

She also tried and like it. When she passed to go to sit down at the table, she saw this pan with something that smelled sweet. She was about to open it when Dustin whacked her hand.

"Ouch," she yelled, "That hurt Dustin!"

"Sorry Tor, but does are for later,"

The last one to get a plate was Blake, he really didn't know what to get, so he decided to get a bit of everything.

"Dude," Hunter said as Blake sat down.

"What I want to try everything," He said smiling. He wasn't even half way down when he busted out, "Dustin bro this is so good you're going to have to make some of all of this for my birthday," He said with a mouthful.

"Let me try some," Hunter said about to get some tamales from Blake's plate, he only had gotten posole. Just as he was about to get it, Blake hit his hand. "Ow Blake what the heck," he said dropping his spoon and rubbing his hand.

"Hands off bro get your own," Blake said scooting over. This made everyone laugh seeing Blake acted like a five year old.

"So what did y'all think?" Dustin asked.

"Great," everyone replied but Blake yelled at the top of his voice, "Forget great it's delicious."

"Glad you like it Blake."

"Hey Dustin I've got a question," Shane said getting up to get more food.

"Sure what is it?" Dust said looking up.

"Over the years I've noticed you say y'all why,"

"O that. When I was younger I went to Texas for like two summers, and I guess it stuck on me. Besides it's much easier than saying you all or you guys,"

"That's true," Cam said.

"One thing I would like to know is yea are we here if we open the gifts tomorrow," Hunter asked out of nowhere.

"O I wanted you guys to know how I celebrate it with my family. Every year we usually go to my grandma's house, well my grandma on my mom's side, on Christmas Eve, eat dinner, spend time with each other, and at midnight we open presents." Dustin explained.

"O that explains it," Blake and Shane said.

It was about 8:30 when everyone was done eating, there was still some leftovers. They all decided to go to the main room and spend time together. Dustin sat himself in front of the tree, stared at the lights and he was in his own little world.

"Man the one thing I want for Christmas I'll probably won't get," he thought to himself as he looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. When the coast was clear he stared at Hunter. During that time Hunter and Shane were sparring.

"Man that food was good but dang it's heavy," Shane said, "well nice sparring with you, I'm going to see what else he brought," Cam and Hunter just started laughing. As he was laughing Hunter glimpsed at Dustin, who was look at the tree again.

"Man I wish I could just tell him how I feel," Hunter thought to himself.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted but Shane's loud munching.

"Bro do you have to munch on your food so loudly?" Hunter asked tearing his eyes from Dustin, straightening up and mock glaring at Shane.

"It's not my fault," Shane said in his defense and throwing up his hands. "It's this thing Dustin brought."

At the mention of his name, Dustin turned around and smiled. When Hunter saw Dustin smiling his heart melted.

"Dustin was it that that Shane is eating," Cam said as he passed his boyfriend and made a face of disgust. Shane started walking towards cam and was teasing him by taking really big bites in front of him.

Dustin was too busy laughing to answer right away.

"Dustin," Cam said in an annoyed tone.

"O sorry it's called a Buñelo," Dustin said.

"What's it made out of?" Tori asked.

"It's made out of a fried tortilla with cinnamon."

"That does it," Blake said getting up from the couch and unwrapping his arms from Tori's waist, "I'm going to get some and you are so going to have to teach me how to make the food.

"I want some too," Tori and Cam said.

"Ill go with cha to get more," Shane said.

When they disappeared only Dustin and Hunter were left in the main room. Dustin smiled at Hunter then went back to staring at the tree. Hunter felt his knees go weak.

Meanwhile in the kitchen they were trying to come up with a plan to get Dustin and Hunter together.

"hey what if we lock them in one of the rooms here and put like mistletoes around it," Blake said. At first everyone was quiet, not sure if it would work.

"yea lets do that but first we have to put the song 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey," Shane added.

"Why?" Cam and Blake asked.

"Because that's the perfect song and Dustin would end up sing it," Tori said hitting her forehead lightly, "Shane you're a genius."

"Ok now that, that's covered. How are we going to put it on? I don't think that a radio station we'll put it on," Cam asked.

"O my sister has it on a Christmas' CD she did this year. I'll ask her if I could use it," Shane stated.

"Ok now we have to put it on like at 11:58," Blake stated.

Everyone turned around and looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Don't you guys remember that they open gifts at 12, so we put it on at 11:58 so Dustin can start singing."

"Ok let me go it and on of you go and do the mistletoe thing," Shane said.

"Cam you're doing it," Tori and Blake said at the same time.

"Why me," Cam said having a little fit.

"Cause if we do it well never finish," Blake said.

"Good point," Cam said.

When they had everything planned out they went back to the main room. Just as Blake passed the door, he ran back to the kitchen, to get the tray of bunelos. Tori and Shane started laughing. When they walked into the main room, they saw that Dustin and Hunter were not talking but that Hunter couldn't keep his eyes off Dustin.

"Hey guys I'm going to get a CD that I forgot," Shane said leaving, it was now about 9:15. When Shane left, Cam made some excuse about checking on the equipment, so he could go set up the mistletoes. Tori and Blake sat back on the couch and cuddled. Hunter couldn't help to glimpse at them and wish he could do that with the younger earth ninja.

Dustin was getting a bit uneasy.

"Dustin what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Nothing it's just too quiet for me," Dustin responded smiling innocently.

"Only you Dustin," Blake said looking back at his brother. "Tori get up real quick," Blake whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Why?" she whispered back and looked at him curiously.

"Just watch," he winked. Next thing she knew he threw a pillow at Hunter, who was in la-la land.

"huh, what the…" Hunter said snapping out of it, "who threw it," at that time Dustin turned around back to the tree really quick; he had been staring at Hunter. Hunter looked at his brother. Blake mouthed that it was Dustin. Tori saw and pinched him, Blake winced and rubbed his arm. Blake threw his hands up saying "what?"

Just as he did this he heard Dustin voice.

"Ouch what the heck Hunter what did I do?" Dustin said throwing up his hands.

"Hey you threw it first," Hunter said shrugging. Dustin gave him the most confused look ever. Dustin is gives him a if you want play lets do it look. Dustin gets up and runs to get a pillow and smacks hit Hunter. When Cam came back in he saw Hunter and Dustin having a pillow fight.

"What in the world," Cam said as he ducked Hunter swinging the pillow at Dustin.

Cam looked at Tori and Blake, Tori nodded her head towards Blake. Cam got the idea and started laughing. About five minutes later, Shane came back; as he walked when he pillow greeted his face.

"What the.." he said as he saw Cam run and jump on the couch. "Cameron Wantanbe you're going to be sorry," he ran and wrapped his arms around Cam from the back and pulled him out of the couch. In less then 10 seconds they were on the floor, laughing and kissing. On the couch Tori and Blake were making out on the couch. After a while Hunter and Dustin fell, Dustin was inches away from Hunter's lips. Dustin fought the urge to kiss those lips that have been driving him crazy. Dustin quickly got up and looked around the room. Hunter did the same, the scene made Hunter get butterfly.

"Uhum guys, if y'all are going to do that get a room," Dustin said, "I do have virgin eyes over here," Dustin said sarcastically. He knew that would back them stop. After he said this he heard a snort of laughter coming from Shane as he and Cam parted.

"Sorry dude we forgot you're the baby of us all," Shane teased Dustin.

"Ha ha ha very funny, Shane." Dustin said sticking out his tongue.

"Ok guys lets puts some music on, its quiet remember Dustin," Tori said getting up and putting the CD into the stereo. " Shane can you come over here for a moment."

Shane got up from his stop and went over to Tori.

"What number is it?" Tori whispered.

"It's the first one so skip it," Shane replied back.

Tori put the CD and skipped the song. As soon as track two came on Dustin started singing. Out of everyone Dustin and Shane had the best voice of all of them. When they put on the CD it was about 10:30. They spent the next thirty minutes listening to Dustin sing. At one point, All I want for Christmas is my front teeth. Tori and Shane got up and tried to make a run for it, knowing what Dustin was going to do. Hunter, Blake and Cam just looked up at them. Dustin had gone to the kitchen and came out with a box of raisins. The other were seriously lost now.

"O no you don't, Dustin said turning to face Tori and Shane. "You know the drill."

"But.." Shane and Tori started to protest.

"Come on guys, we do it every year why don't you want to do it now," Dustin said .

Tori and Shane just looked at the couch.

"O I get it now," Dustin said sounding a bit hurt, "You guys don't want cuz of them."

Dustin said turning around and looking bummed.

"What," Hunter asked, he didn't like to see Dustin sad.

"Nothing," Dustin said.

"O come on guys if you guys did this every year don't stop now," Blake said.

"Fine," they said extending their hands. "Give me the raisins," Tori added.

This comment made Cam, and Blake raise their eyebrows, Hunter some what started to get what they were going to do. Shane and Tori had their backs to them. Dustin already had the raisins in his front teeth; he put the song on since he had it on pause. As the song started, Tori turn around, followed by Shane, and Dustin. (A/n Shane didn't put the raisins on)

"Ah what's the matter, Theodore you don't look happy why?"

"Ah Shane you know," Dustin started as he put his hands in his pocket and walked with his shoulders slumped.

"But you got all those wonderful presents

"Ah a lot I want for Christmas is my two front teeth," Dustin smiled along with Tori who was trying not to laugh a lot. "Then I could wish a Merry Christmas."

For the rest of the song they played it out. When the song ended everyone clapped.

"You two were embarrassed to do it," Cam said as he wrapped his arms around Shane. " I thought it was cute." He said kissing him on the cheek.

"And you do it every year." Blake said as Tori sat down; she nodded.

"That was so cool," Hunter said going up to Dustin.

"You think," Dustin said turning to face Hunter. Tori nudged Blake and tilted her head towards the spot where Dustin and Hunter whereat. Shane and Cam also turned to look at them.

"Yea, Dustin I would never have the courage to do that." Hunter said placing his hand on Dustin's shoulder. Dustin could feel the blush creep in. The others just kept on looking, Shane looked at his watched and whispered, "Shit,"

"What?" Blake asked.

"It's 11:55," he said.

Tori got up and waited around the radio for Shane's signal. Dustin came over and sat down. Hunter leaned against a wall and was looking at Dustin. It was 11: 57 when Shane decide it was time to put on the song

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _

Dustin started to sing the song.

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

Blake and Shane got up, Shane asked Dustin to go with him goes he needed to ask him something. Dustin got up and followed Shane to the hallway. Blake walked over to Hunter.

"Hunter can you come with me, I need your opinion on something," Blake said looking at Tori at that moment to play it off.

"Ok," Hunter said walking in front of Blake. Blake turned around and winked at Cam and Tori.

When Hunter got into the hallway, he saw that Dustin was there and couldn't help but smile. Dustin didn't notice Hunter because he was so busy singing.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

"Ok what did you want to talk to me about?" both Hunter and Dustin asked.

"O nothing really, just this," before Dustin realized what happened, he heard the door lock.

"Guys what the hell is this," Hunter said banging on the door.

"Uuhum... So," Dustin said trying to break the silence.

"Yea, so do you think you're going to get want you want for Christmas?"

_I won't even stay awake to  
hear those magic reindeer click_

"I don't think so," Dustin said moving away from Hunter a bit.

"Why is that?" Hunter said turning to face Dustin.

"Because the thing I want for Christmas is…"

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

"What Dustin was is it," Hunter asked as he moved closer to Dustin, who has leaning against the wall and looking at the floor. "Could you please tell me?" Hunter said going in front of Dustin and putting his hand under his chin, and lift his face; icy blue orb looking into chocolate brown eyes. Dustin could feel his beat so fast, as his breath caught in his throat.

_All the lights are shining  
so brightly everywhere  
and the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing   
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

"You!" Dustin blurted out. "What I really want for Christmas is you, Hun…" Dustin didn't have time to finish saying Hunter name, when Hunter's lips met his. Dustin felt his knees go weak, and his palms were all sweaty.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

"Whoa!" Hunter said as he and Dustin parted.

"Yea," Dustin responded, "Hey look, Hunter," he added looking up. Hunter looked up as Dustin pointed to mistletoe.

"I guess they had this plan," Hunter said, wrapping his arms around Dustin waist, not wanting to let go of the Earth Child.

"I think it's time for us to go and open the rest of our gifts," Dustin said.

"Why I've got my best gift right here," Hunter said as he rested his head on Dustin's shoulder.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
repeat_

"So how do you think is going for them," Blake asked.

Just as he said this, they heard the door open. They all turned and saw Hunter and Dustin holding hands.

"Finally," was the response heard around the room.

Hunter and Dustin just laughed. After that they all gathered around the tree and open the rest of their gifts. For the next hour or so they just talked about how this was going to be a Christmas that they would never forget. Around three in the morning, they turned off the lights expect for the ones on the Christmas tree, and fell asleep with the ones they loved.


End file.
